


don't forget (how much i love you)

by wryencounter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Pictures, Post-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wryencounter/pseuds/wryencounter
Summary: '“Really, Takashi?” Adam said. “Another picture of me sleeping?”“I don't want to forget how cute you looked while you were sleeping,” Shiro answered with a shrug.“I think the dozens of other pictures you have satisfy that.”“Maybe, but I like to take pictures of you. You already know this, Adam.”'





	don't forget (how much i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Some mentions of allurance and heith, but it's so minor its not worth tagging.
> 
> Rated M for some light nudity and mentions of sex, nothing explicit.

Shiro took a deep breath as he woke up, smiling at the heaviness on his chest, Adam's breath moving across Shiro's skin evenly. Cracking his eyes open he found that his boyfriend was indeed still sleeping. Grinning to himself Shiro reached over for his phone. He opened the camera and snapped a picture of Adam's peaceful face and terrible bedhead.

The next time he looked down from his phone Adam was glaring at him. Shiro smiled guiltily at him.

“Really, Takashi?” Adam said. “ _ Another _ picture of me sleeping?”

“I don't want to forget how cute you looked while you were sleeping,” Shiro answered with a shrug.

“I think the dozens of other pictures you have satisfy that.”

“Maybe, but I like to take pictures of you. You already know this, Adam.”

Adam rolled his eyes at Shiro, the corners of his mouth pulling up slightly. Shiro pressed himself into the pillows as Adam pulled himself up to hover over him. 

“I should be taking pictures of  _ you _ .”  _ I should be taking pictures of you because who knows how long you're going to be here _ . Adam didn't have to say the words, but they both knew they were there, forever lingering over them.

“But I don't like having my picture taken,” Shiro countered, watching Adam's eyes roam over his face like he was trying to memorize it. That tugged at Shiro's heart more than he was willing to admit.

Adam brought a hand up to run through Shiro's dark hair, relishing in the softness of it. “No one does, really.”

“You don't seem to mind,” Shiro said, voice turning quiet as he tilted his chin up and closed his eyes to meet Adam's kiss.

* * *

Shiro cackled as Adam glared at him over his dinner, face full of food, some of it dribbling down his chin.

“I'm going to drop your phone in the toilet if you take another picture of me eating.” Adam threatened, but they both knew it was mostly empty.

* * *

Shiro was sitting with Adam between his legs, back to his front as they mostly ignored the movie they put on. He opened the camera on his phone to take a picture of Adam, but he's caught right away. Adam wiggles and pushes himself up so their faces are level and the only way Shiro can get a picture of him is if he's in it as well.

They're both good sports about it and smile.

“Send me that one?” Adam asks, nuzzling his cheek to Shiro's.

“Sure,” Shiro answers before pressing a kiss to Adam's cheek.

They're quiet as Shiro navigates his phone to send the photo. When Adam's phone vibrates in his hand after receiving the file he speaks up again.

“Do you have any favorites?”

“Favorites?”

“Pictures. Of me. There's got to be a thousand of them by now.”

“Oh, uh. Yeah, I've got a few.” Adam doesn't need to look at Shiro to know he's blushing.

“Show me?” 

“Sure, okay.” Shiro sounds nervous, which Adam thinks is strange. He waits patiently for Shiro to pick one to show him.

When he finally picks one Shiro is silent as he holds the screen so Adam can see it. Adam feels like he should remember the photo. It's a picture of the both of them (surprisingly) smiling and each with an arm around the other.

“Is this from when we started dating?” Adam guesses.

“Yeah, from our second date. It's actually the first one I took.”

Adam snuggles closer to Shiro and feels warm all over. “Show me another.”

Shiro takes just as long picking out the second one as the first. This one is if Adam in the library. He has a textbook open in front if him, but his cheek is resting in his hand as his glasses are askew. He's probably sleeping.

“Sleeping when I should have been studying?” Adam feels Shiro's laugh more than he hears it.

“You're cute when you're sleeping.”

Adam reaches up and pats Shiro's cheek. “Next.”

The next picture is of Adam bundled up in winter clothes, cheeks red from the cold. He has a wrapped gift box in his hands and the smile on his face is bright.

“Our first Christmas?” 

“Yep,” Shiro answers and his voice sounds happy and satisfied. He's already looking for another one.

After a dozen more pictures Adam finally asks the question he's been burning to ask for awhile now. “Why do you like taking pictures of me?”

Shiro hums like he's thinking. “You're going to think it's silly.”

“I promise I won't,” Adam says as he leans his head back on Shiro's shoulder.

Shiro's quiet then, fiddling with the edge of the blanket they have spread over their lap. “I want you to remember how I saw you, and how beautiful you are. After I'm gone.”

Adam's eyes don't hesitate to grow misty at Shiro's words. Not for the first time he thinks Shiro is too good, and doesn't deserve the hand he's been dealt.

“Takashi…” Adam says but his throat is so tight it comes out as a whisper. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Shiro answers, voice shaky, and leans down to press a kiss to Adam's neck, right above the collar of his t-shirt.

* * *

Shiro's looking over his latest report when he hears the sound of a camera shutter. Looking up, confused, he spots Adam in the doorway to the kitchen holding up his phone.

“Adam,” Shiro says, trying to make it sound like a reprimand but failing. He can feel his cheeks turning pink and he hears the camera shutter again. 

“You're not allowed to complain, Shiro,” Adam says, voice light and playful as Shiro turns away from him.

Shiro's heart feels so full.

* * *

“Shiro.”

He looks over to Adam at the sound of his name, and is dismayed when he's the subject of  _ another _ picture. At the beach. And shirtless. His cheeks have been red all day, and it wasn't from sunburn.

“Adam,” Shiro half growls at him as he snatches up his own phone and tackles his boyfriend into the sand. He's sure Adam is regretting all the days at the gym he's skipped when Shiro gets him pinned, Adam's arms trapped beneath his knees.

“Shiro!” Adam cries, face pink from embarrassment and the proximity of Shiro's crotch to his face in public.

Shiro snaps a picture of Adam pouting. “Smile for me, Adam.”

Adam looks up at Shiro defiantly. Shiro snaps another picture.

“I'm not gonna let you go until you smile,” Shiro says, and the last few words are in a singsong voice.

“Fine,” Adam rolls his eyes. He takes a second to compose himself before looking back up at Shiro and giving him the brightest smile he can manage.

“Wow,” Shiro says after snapping the picture.

“What?”

“You're so beautiful.”

* * *

“What are you doing?” Adam says when he catches Shiro with his phone up.

“Making up for all the pictures I lost,” Shiro says with a grin.

Adam would be lying if he said he hadn't mourned the loss of all the pictures of himself and Shiro after he'd had the time to grieve Shiro's “death”.

Whipping out his phone Adam snaps a picture of his own, capturing Shiro's surprise. “Me, too.”

* * *

Adam snaps a picture of Shiro sleeping. His face is half covered by the pillow it's buried in, but the sun makes his white hair glow and the planes of his scarred back look strong and stunning.

He'd never say it out loud but Adam thought Shiro has never looked more like Shiro than he did coming back from space. Shiro had never looked so comfortable in his body.  _ Probably because it's not killing him anymore _ , he thinks to himself. 

(Plus the bigger muscles were  _ definitely  _ a bonus.)

* * *

Adam flips through online articles as the news rolls on the tv in the background. All anyone is talking about is Voltron and the Atlas’s most recent victory. He saves every different picture he can find of Shiro standing stiffly with the Paladins and numerous crew members from his ship.

It's not the same as if Adam had taken the pictures himself, but he figures it would be good to save them to look back on them someday.

He likes the pictures he has of Shiro and his ragtag family that he's managed to capture.

One of his favorites is an image of Shiro laughing with Keith, Pidge, and Hunk at some misfortune that had befallen Lance.

Another is one where he'd been sitting next to a blushing Keith. He'd found out later that Keith had asked for some dating advice, but Shiro wouldn't tell him about who it was concerning. Something about Black Paladins not sharing each other's secrets.

Perhaps the best picture he had captured was a picture of all of them sleeping on Shiro and Adam's floor during a movie marathon. Shiro's head had been tilted back against the couch and his arms were out over the Paladins’ shoulders. Lance and Allura were on one side and Adam was positive they were holding hands under the blanket. The other side had Pidge, and a snuggling Hunk and Keith.

(Guess he knew who that dating advice was about now.)

* * *

Adam sneaks to the open bathroom door where he knows Shiro is. He peaks around the doorway and lifts his phone, snapping a picture of a naked Shiro who has sex hair and is brushing his teeth for the night.

“Hey!” Shiro cries around his toothbrush, catching Adam as his cheeks flush bright red.  _ Click! _ “Adam!” 

Shiro fumbles to cover himself, leaving his toothbrush hanging from his mouth.  _ Click! _

“Mm-mm!”  _ Adam! _

Adam can't help but laugh, stepping into the bathroom to wrap his arms around Shiro's middle, nuzzling against his chest in apology. Shiro eventually wraps his human arm around Adam, the other returning to his previous task.

“Love you,” Adam says, pressing a kiss to Shiro's pectoral. Shiro squeezes him lightly in response.

* * *

Shiro was glad they had hired a photographer for today, hoping every moment would be captured seeing as how he couldn't very well stand at the altar with his phone to snap his own pictures of Adam. He was also completely caught up in the moment, and he knew his smile matched Adam's as he walked towards Shiro looking as beautiful as ever.

He had never really imagined himself getting married. Shiro had always figured he'd succumb to his illness before he'd ever get around to it, but here he was. Living his second chance to the fullest and marrying his better half.

After they recite their vows and kiss so hard he can hear the Paladins whistling in the background the rest of their wedding is a blur. There's people and food and gifts and Shiro has hardly had any time to breathe, but he couldn't be happier.

When they finally get a moment to themselves Adam's pulling him into a kiss and Shiro is  _ beaming _ .

“I love you,” Shiro says, cheeks sore from how hard he's smiling.

“I love  _ you _ ,” Adam says, pulling out his phone. “First picture together as husbands?”

Shiro's heart races at that.  _ Husbands _ . He pulls Adam in front of him so he can lean down and rest his chin on his husband's shoulder. Shiro smiles wide as Adam lifts his phone. As soon as he's about to snap the picture Shiro turns his head and plants a kiss on Adam's cheek.

“That's so cheesy,” Adam says, but his smile says he loves it. He's still holding the phone up when he turns his own head to capture Shiro's lips in a kiss.

“So is that,” Shiro retorts, breathless from the kiss. “What do you think about ditching the rest of our reception and starting our honeymoon early?”

“I thought you'd never ask.”

Adam slips the phone in his pocket again and grabs Shiro's hand. Shiro lets Adam lead him towards the back door and in the direction of the Atlas, looming over the building as if watching over the events of the day.

Shiro may have never imagined himself getting married someday, but now, he couldn't picture himself anywhere else.


End file.
